1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to shotgun accessories and more particularly to a novel rear mounted gun sight for detachable mounting on the rear portion of the barrel of the shotgun without requiring any modification to the barrel and in a manner providing an accurate gunsight for increased accuracy of aiming of the shotgun regardless of its choke or length, such as required when utilizing a special shotgun shell having a solid center slug rather than a conventional shotgun shell containing a multitude of shot elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The sport of hunting has been constantly on the increase, with one of the most popular weapons being that of a shotgun which utilizes conventional shotgun shells having a multitude of shot elements which fan out in a burst pattern when fired from the shotgun. When utilizing a shell of this conventional nature, such as in the hunting of fowl, due to the widespread burst pattern, there is no provision on the shotgun for the acccurate sighting and aiming of the shotgun as the hunter merely aims in the general direction of the prey with the widespread pattern effective to shoot the prey down.
As most hunters enjoy both fowl hunting as well as conventional bear and deer hunting, it has been necessary for the hunter to equip himself with a multitude of rifles in that a solid bullet as used in bear and deer hunting is not suitable for fowl hunting, and similarly, the widespread burst pattern of a conventional shotgun shell is not suitable for use in bear and deer hunting. This accordingly requires a large capital expenditure on the part of the hunter to equip himself with the necessary rifles, and due to such expense, many hunters have been able to only pursue one of the specific types of hunting.
In view of this problem of having to have several rifles for different types of hunting, the art has provided a special slug barrel for mounting on a shotgun to modify the shotgun to accept a solid bullet type shell, this special shell being referred to as a slug which has a solid center. However, a special slug barrel for a shotgun is quite expensive so that is has not met with widespread acceptance by hunters due to the expense thereof.